His Life Before
by nic73
Summary: A selection of drabbles about Patrick Jane and his life before Red John with his family. It will cover all sorts of genres.
1. Chapter 1

His hands are sweating, he's feeling nervous. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes his hands. He puts it back in his pocket and pulls at his tie. He's only worn one a couple of times but he knows that there'll be more of them in his future, should his plans come to fruition, and he will make sure that they do. They have to, he will soon have a wife to support and then,a child. She's here, she's breathtakingly beautiful and somehow he's persuaded her to choose him. He takes her hand and smiles, they stand before the judge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: A big thank you to mossib, ag, Jane Doe51 DSPallas and prolixius5 for support of my new venture. I hope you enjoy this one.**

He switches off the alarm before it rings, no reason to disturb her. He sits on the edge of the bed. He raises his arms above his head in a satisfying stretch and runs his hand through his hair as he brings them back down.

She's awake behind him, she watches his muscles move and stretch along his back, his hand lifts his flattened curls. She reaches out and twirls one around her finger, letting it fall as she moves her finger lightly down his spine. She feels him stiffen in surprise and then relax. She knows she has him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Thank you to Mossib and Jane Doe51 for their reviews of the last chapter. You two are my rock. Hope you enjoy this one.**

_Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly..._

Patrick gives his most comforting smile. He takes his guest's hand in both of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Welcome Caroline, I'm glad you decided to come. I know I can help you. "

Tears glisten in her eyes.

" Can you? I miss him so much. "

He pats her hand once more. He leads her further into the room.

" I know you do and through me you can connect with him again.

She smiles weakly at him as he gently helps her sit down

"Thank you. Mr Jane. "

He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: thanks to mossib and Jane Doe51 for their reviews once more and to everyone reading.**

He notices that she looks exhausted as she places the grocery's that she picked up after her shift at the diner, on the battered counter. He wonders if it's just today, or if she looks like that every day she comes home. He's not usually here, he's usually working a mark, but, he's feeling a little under the weather. She's starting dinner when she catches a sneeze just in time. He looks closer and her eyes and nose are red, sweat's glistening on her forehead. She didn't stay home. Guilt pulls at his heart.

" I'll make dinner honey, you rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you to my few reviewers, I really appreciate its your support and for the new followers. **

Angela looks around as she sits down. Patrick smiles at the look on her face, part awe, part concern. As the waiter leaves Angela leans towards him.

"We need to leave, we can't afford this place, we're saving for a house. "

" Shhh, don't worry , not only can we afford this place, we'll be able to eat here every night if we want to. "

" What are you talking about. "

Patrick beams at her.

" I've done it! We've done it! I have an agent, a sponsor and a tour. we're on our way honey. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51 and Mossib for their reviews, I really appreciate your support.**

Patrick looks at his watch and then up the stairs. They should've been on the rode half an hour ago. He struggles to quell the irritation he feels rising inside. Taking a deep breath he lets it out slowly, it's not the first party they've arrived late for and it won't be the last.

A noise moves his eyes towards the stairs and an angel is descending, he cocks his eyebrows and smiles broadly, a sexy angel.

"Sorry, I've made us late"

He takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply, passionately. His voice is husky.

"Late for what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Thank you to mossi.b, Jane Doe51 and Louisekurylo for their review, very much appreciated. **

Angela enters the kitchen to find her husband at the stove.

"Mmm is this delicious smell, breakfast?"

Patrick turns around smiling lovingly at her. A thrill courses through Angela, it feels like her toes are curling. She delights at the light that leaps in to his eyes as he reads her response. He shakes his head.

"Uhuh, I've been slaving over this stove, you're going to eat."

Angela moves towards him, putting her arms around him she nibbles his ear and murmurs:

"I certainly am."

Patrick laughs.

"I'm not breakfast."

"No? You should wear something other than just an apron."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, DSPallas and Hayseed Socrates for their reviews, very kind of you, and to all who are reading this drabble series. Your support is much appreciated.**

Angela looks at her husband sitting at the end of the deck. Her eyes move to the departing figure of a client. A woman, middle aged, a man is holding her arm, leading her quickly to a vehicle. She sees the lights flash, the man opens the passenger door and practically throws the woman in, he slams it closed. Moving to the driver's side he looks towards her husband, his face twisted with anger. She looks back at her husband, he meets her eye and lifts his drink of water in toast. She turns away, shutting the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: thank you to Jane Doe51, mossib and make-mine-a-kiaora for your reviews of the last chapter and to all reading these drabbles. Hope you like this one,**

They stroll along the beach arm in arm with a promise of a beautiful, pink, sunset on the horizon. They bought their house, for evenings like these. Patrick skims a pebble across the water. It skips six times before disappearing, he looks triumphantly at Angela. She smiles sweetly and takes her turn. It skips seven times before sinking, laughing as his expression turns to disappointment.

"When our child gets older, I'll teach it to skip stones."

He stops and looks at her, a beautiful smile of wonder crossing his face.

"You're…?"

She laughs nodding. He sweeps her into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: thank you to Jane Doe51, Mossi.b and LouiseKurylo for your reviews of the last chapter. I really appreciate your unfailing support. Thanks to everyone who's reading these drabbles. I hope you like this one.**

The letter from Pete lies on the counter that Jane's leaning against, his hands holding tight, as his body absorbs the news. A memory's playing itself out. Jane's passing him tools as the carnival sets up at another location. With both hands Jane struggles to lift the huge hammer. He watches him struggle and then reaches out and takes it, ruffling his hair tenderly as he does so.

As Jane comes out of his reverie he sees a sad smile reflected in the glass of the microwave, it's the only truly happy memory he has of his now deceased father.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, LouiseKurylo, shallowdweller and Moss.b for their reviews, grateful as always.**

Jane walks off after accepting the applause of his fawning audience. His smile, that glowed for the audience, quickly disappears as he notices his manager standing back stage, concern takes its place.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the evening with your lovely wife. "

" My lovely wife is at the hospital with your long-suffering one. You need to hurry or you'll miss it. "

Jane's stunned, freezing his brain.

" Miss what? "

" The birth you idiot. "

Jane's brain kicks back in to gear. His smile's back as he grabs Jacks arm dragging him towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Thank you to mossib., Jane Doe51 and LouiseKurylo for their reviews of the last chapter. Here's a follow on..**

Patrick runs to the passenger side to help Angela out of the car. She moves gingerly, still tender from the cesarean.

"Are you okay? "

She beams at him.

" It's good to be home. "

Patrick kisses her and watches as she moves towards the door. Satisfied she's fine he turns to his daughter. She's sleeping crunched down in the oversized car seat. When he lifts her out she arches her back, tightening her fists and crunching up her face in protest. She instantly relaxes on his chest and he kisses her head, inhaling the sweet scent his heart filling with joy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, make-mine-a-kiaora, mossi.b and shadowdweller for their reviews, and for the new follow and fav. I appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy this one.**

He's gazing on her as the end of the best day of Patrick Jane's life's. He glances at his expensive watch and realises it ended an hour ago. Their first day spent at home as a family. Just the three of them. One centre stage, with two peripheral players, and that's how it will be for a while. Their priority, this little bundle, more precious than anything else. Sure, they'll spend time with each other, so their love remains strong, their little girl needs, two parents who love one another. She rules, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: A big thanks to Jane Doe51 (where would I be without you) and Faultyfox, for their reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

Patrick leaves his bags by the door as he goes in search of his wife and daughter. Angel's sits in the rocking chair, Charlotte's fast asleep . A pain squeezes his chest. there's so much he'll miss. Angela gives him a watery smile which, he gratefully receives, a sign that their argument's over.

He lifts Charlotte from her and buries his face in her silky hair, drinking in the smell of her.

"Someone should bottle that for absent parents. "

Angela wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. It takes a monumental effort for him to drive away..


End file.
